


Personal Service

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, comm: hpsolemnlysworn, plate sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks invites Charlie to tea and gets a bit more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



****

**Personal Service**

  
Tonks pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles, as she looked in through the window of Madam Puddifoot's. Charlie sat at one of the tables, his hand resting on the surface, fingers tapping irritably as he dodged the flying cherubs tossing about glittery pink sparkles. However, the confetti had a mind of its own and fell true, decorating his shaggy ginger hair.

Tonks finally laughed as he ran a hand through the overly long strands and shook out the decoration. _Best hurry inside before he loses too much of his patience_ , she thought and reached out to tug open the door.

The chimes over the door rang out a tinkling sound that made Charlie turn toward her, and the expression on his face made her breath catch. Faltering slightly, Tonks pressed a hand to her middle and straightened her shoulders before making her way through the crowded and cramped tea room to his table.

"About bloody time, woman," Charlie growled and though he didn't stand, he did push out the chair for her on the opposite side of the table.

"Right on time, love," Tonks drawled. "Checked my watch as I ducked out of the Ministry."

"Right," Charlie said and reached for her.

Tonks gasped as her chair was jerked forward, pulled around the table, and settled nearly on top of Charlie. "Well, don't act like you like me or anything."

Charlie chuckled and slid his arm around her shoulders, leaning in to whisper against her face "But I don't _just_ like you," he muttered and nipped her ear.

Tonks shivered. "You've a funny way of showing that."

Charlie shrugged and didn't reply as the tea service appeared on the table. Tonks reached for the cup and Charlie smacked her hand.

She stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Have you gone mad?"

Charlie ignored her as he poured out a fragrant tea into the cup. The steam that wafted her way had hints of strawberry and a spice she couldn't identify, but Tonks recognized it all the same. It was Molly's blend. The one that she always had ready for whenever Tonks had dropped in for a chat. Her favorite, and Tonks had always wondered where Molly had found the deliciously sweet tea.

As she watched his thick fingers move over the delicate chinaware, Tonks also noticed the small plate of tea sandwiches. Little selections of, again, her favorites; ham and a spicy brown mustard, a curried chicken and a salmon with cream cheese filling. Her stomach rumbled softly, and she narrowed her eyes as Charlie's mouth twitched, his lips pressed together as if fighting off a grin.

Tonks reached for one of the sandwiches only to be smacked once more. "Merlin! What's crawled up your arse?" she snapped and leaned back in her chair glaring at him.

"Nothing." Charlie brought the cup up and inhaled the brew before taking a sip. He hummed then added another teaspoon of honey, slowly stirring the tea until the sweetener had dissolved. "Since you chose our delightful surroundings, we are going to have tea time my way."

"And that is?"

Charlie turned and faced her, taking his time to drink another sip of tea and slowly lick his lips after he swallowed. 

Tonks watched his tongue make the trek across his mouth, eyed his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed and licked her own mouth in response. "Oh."

Charlie grinned and held out the cup to her. She reached for it and he eased it back. "No… allow me."

"I don't want a lap full of hot tea."

"Trust me, pet," he drawled and brought the cup forward again.

Tonks held still until the warmed china brushed up against her lip. She opened her mouth, her eyes still on him as he tipped the cup, gently pouring a small amount onto her tongue. Heat from both the tea as well as desire began to curl in her stomach as she swallowed.

"Another?"

Tonks nodded and drank again from the cup as Charlie brought it to her mouth. He settled the cup back on its saucer and then looked over the selection of sandwiches. He chose one of the ham and mustard triangles and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Tonks swallowed, again, hard, while she watched him. She saw his hand reach for another and leaned toward him even as he offered her the morsel. Her lips brushed the tips of his fingers as she bit down into the soft bread.

The spicy mustard flavour and salty ham burst in her mouth as Charlie pulled away the little bit she hadn't eaten. He allowed her to finish that one bite before giving her the rest, and with a grin, Tonks' licked the mustard off his finger.

Her eyes widened when Charlie wiped his hand on a serviette then he pressed his thumb to the corner of her mouth. He pressed gently, catching a smear of mustard she hadn't noticed was there, rubbed hard across her bottom lip and then pushed his thumb in her mouth.

Closing her eyes, she sucked on Charlie's thumb, scraping her teeth along the nail and carefully nipping the calloused digit once before she let it go.

She felt more than heard his whispered, "Shall we stay and finish our tea or would you like to join me elsewhere?"

Tonks opened her eyes, stared up into his deep brown ones, and nodded.

"We're staying?"

Licking her lips, Tonks slowly shook her head. "Can we have this done up for takeaway?"

Charlie grinned at her and lifted one hand to summon Madam Puddifoot. His other plucked up a salmon sandwich and offered it to her. "One more for the road, pet."


End file.
